


Breezeblocks

by Kaiyote



Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode: s03e08 Shattered, Episode: s03e09 Asylum, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "She" may contain the urge to run away but hold "her" down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks.
(Lex-centric vid focusing on Lionel's machinations to drive Lex insane during Shattered and Asylum.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Breezeblocks" by Alt-J


End file.
